


We're like two halves of one heart

by wanderwon (manhwauser)



Series: my happy little pill [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, another tooth rotting fluff by me, tbh idk if this makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/wanderwon
Summary: A rare occasion in which Jihoon wakes up first before Jinyoung.(aka another winkdeep domestic fluff you didn't ask for but i'm giving)





	We're like two halves of one heart

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt stop thinking of jeojang jihoon and dorm jihoon while writing this lol u dont really have to read the [first part](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12617516) to understand this one but the more u know the merrier (idk if thats true but yea)  
>  _not proofread, sorry for any grammatical errors and mistakes if u happen to spot any._

Jihoon dislikes waking up early in the morning.

It wasn’t something that he desperately hides from others; it’s most likely common knowledge among people who really know him beyond his reputation as the student council’s responsible secretary. One wouldn’t simply believe that someone with a face as angelic and voice as soft as Jihoon is actually a person that hates waking up early and will be willing to kill whoever decides to disrupt his sleep.

It’s an unfortunate predicament for his previous roommates once he started living at the school’s dorm. Despite his snarky attitude in the morning, Jihoon is kind and he understands that they’re only doing it out of good will and that they’re concerned about Jihoon’s punctuality in class. If honest, Jihoon really doesn’t care but he has an image to protect and keep.

Jihoon feels sorry for his roommates who had to deal with his crankiness in the morning when he specifically told them to wake him up early, all of them were seniors and were patient as saints when coping with Jihoon’s bad sleeping habits, he’s eternally grateful for their understanding. In return, Jihoon tried his best to improve his morning attitude and control his temper.

(He knows all his attempts were futile but he still did try.)

He was in his third year in high school when Jinyoung enters his life.

After his first roommate, Jihoon saved himself and his next roommates the trouble of experiencing his terrible temper in the morning by warning them beforehand of what’s coming their way. The universe seemed to be against Jihoon on that specific day as student council duties occupied him the whole day that left him extremely tired and consumed. He forgot that he’ll be meeting his roommate that day and was only reminded once he finally stepped inside their shared room.

A deep baritone voice greeted Jihoon upon his arrival and his ears perked up as a light shudder ran down his spine. If Jihoon already had a hard time from finding the right words to respond after hearing his new roommate’s voice, he was rendered speechless once his eyes landed at the other male who sat on the edge of the bottom bunk and seemed like he was waiting for Jihoon.

_(“I hope you don’t mind me taking the lower bunk.” The boy said with a smile, boyish and a bit shy.)_

Jihoon’s mind went into a complete blank.

The only thing that was processed in his head was that he’s roomed with a very attractive student that has a very attractive voice and that he has to keep himself from doing anything that’ll embarrass him. His roommate was looking at him expectantly and Jihoon remembers nodding mutely with a shy smile on his lips as well. He remembers discovering that the boy is a year younger than him and that he had presented himself as the reputable senior the younger can always rely on.

(Except for anything related to waking up early goes unsaid.)

Jihoon remembers the low chuckle and huge grin he earned from Jinyoung, he remembers the warmth of his rosy cheeks and the loud thumping of his heart that quiet spring night. The warning he prepared beforehand long forgotten in the back of his head as they spent the night learning about each other until ungodly hours when they were expected to be sleeping.

By the time Jihoon realized he hasn’t mentioned that he never wakes up early and he has bad temper when his sleep is disturbed, he was already lying on the top bunk and the other boy sound asleep. He begrudgingly supposed the younger had to deal with his tantrums in the morning unprepared.

Which never came the next day.

Jihoon woke up to something he can consider a good sleep, the sleep where no one had disturbed which was something that he never experienced during weekdays and that’s when it hit him. Glancing at the clock pinned on the wall, he confirms the dreadful assumption that he’s late to his first period. On his rush to get to class Jihoon almost misses the note Jinyoung left on his study table.

Almost.

_(You looked so snug. I didn’t want to interrupt your peaceful sleep. I hope you still have time before your first class starts._

_Bae Jinyoung.)_

Jinyoung was the first who didn’t try waking him up at first compared to all of his previous roommates.

It wasn’t an enough reason but he seemed to be an exception to Jihoon.

And later on, Jinyoung proved himself to be one.

The reason may be how the younger had no complaints about Jihoon’s tendency to oversleep, how he simply laughed the first time he witnessed Jihoon’s fiery tantrum in the morning or how he easily adjusted with the older boy’s bad sleeping habits.

It may be because Jihoon doesn’t mind waking up to the sound of Jinyoung’s voice.

Maybe, it’s because Jihoon doesn’t mind if Jinyoung is the first to greet him a good morning.

He doesn’t mind because it’s _Jinyoung_.

Bae Jinyoung, a student younger than Jihoon who made him feel like his heart was about to burst at the time they were sharing stories with each other on that quiet spring night. Jinyoung, whose small face scrunches up and claps like a seal when he laughs. Jinyoung, with eyes twinkling like small crescent moons every time he flashes Jihoon a smile, free and unrestrained.

Bae Jinyoung who had Jihoon’s heart shaken after meeting him for the first time.

The very boy still deep in slumber with his arms securely wrapped around Jihoon’s smaller frame.

It’s one of those rare days that Jihoon wakes up before Jinyoung does.

Jihoon brings up a hand to gently caress the younger male’s face, Jinyoung shifts slightly but doesn’t wake up. His lips slowly curls into a fond smile as he silently observes Jinyoung in his sleep. Jihoon listens to his even breathing, feels the steady rise and fall of the younger male’s chest and marvels at the serene expression on Jinyoung’s features as he bathes under the early morning light.

Running his fingers through his lover’s hair, he presses delicate kiss on his forehead.

Jihoon then rises into a sitting position slowly, careful not to wake Jinyoung up. He squints at the clock placed on their bedside table to read the time, 8:42am. It’s still a little bit early so he decides to leave the younger catch up the sleep he’s been deprived of after pulling consecutive all-nighters. Jihoon slips away from Jinyoung’s grasp under the covers and proceeds to the bathroom.

As he was in the middle of brushing his teeth, Jihoon feels strong arms snaking around his waist which startles him out of his daze.

He spits the foam and says, “Go back to sleep, Jinyoungie.”

“But hyung,” Jinyoung yawns and rests his chin on the shorter male’s shoulder, “I have to go and make us breakfast.”

“No. Go back to sleep, I’ll manage.”

Jihoon’s statement manages to snap all of Jinyoung’s senses into consciousness as he stares at the older male through the mirror with a wary look.

“You can’t possibly be planning on surprising me again by cooking breakfast, right?”

“What?” Jihoon sputters, “No! I was thinking of _just_ making hot choco…”

His lover smiles ruefully in return to his kicked-puppy expression. He keeps his act until the younger gives in and sighs, Jihoon will always have his way.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung kisses the crown of Jihoon’s head after, “Let’s go and prepare breakfast together, _hm_?”

“Okay.” He agrees giving the younger a fond smile.

Jinyoung flashes him a grin, charming and cheeky before he presses a tender kiss on Jihoon’s lips.

“You taste like toothpaste foam.”

“That’s because you interrupted me while I was brushing my teeth!”

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all noticed i projected my undying love for jinyoung through jihoon im not sorry HAHAHAHA  
> i'm shamelessly claiming myself as your occasional winkdeep fluff supplier. i hope that i made it clear that jihoon was reminiscing and that the present is actually them living together while they both attended uni and that the transitions arent awkward askaksd. anyways, thank you for reaching up until this part!! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated~ ♥
> 
> this au just screams troye sivan's [for him.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0)  
> or just winkdeep in general
> 
> (ps. i love winkdeep so much i can never let them go)


End file.
